


Glasses

by Xelsaabeth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Slice of Life, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelsaabeth/pseuds/Xelsaabeth
Summary: Amélie needs glasses. And who is the one that can help her, it not Lena ?__________Slice of life of an AU where Widowmaker escaped Talon.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Salut!  
> As you’ll probably notice, there might be a lot of mistake. As English is not my first language, can you point them out, so I can edit the story ?
> 
> Otherwise, this is just a little story about one of the side effect of quitting Talon.
> 
> Enjoy

**Glasses**

 

The fun fact of this situation was that even before being, well, _her_ , she never needed glasses. As Amélie, she always had a very good sight. Perhaps it was another reason why Talon took her. Then undergoing the whole reconditionning Talon-style – wich actually meant tortured and stripped of all will- to become the most feared sniper in the world, she had her sight increased like crazy. It was a futile attempt to recreate the Amari biotic eyes.

And now she was paying the price of it. As she was sited in Angela’s office, passing some test, she was informed that her sight was going to be worse and worse as time passed:

“Even if I didn’t knew all the things those monsters did to you, I still can’t understand why they’d do something like that… Moira, _Schlampe_!“ The blond doctor quickly added some insults towards her former colleague before returning to the blue woman patiently waiting. “I’ll order glasses for the base if you’d like.” She gently offered, knowing her patient reluctance to leave the base.

Said patient nodded towards her, before rethinking about it. Or more specifically an argument she had with Lena just some days before. One about not leaving the base enough and limiting her human interaction to Angela and her – Winston doesn’t count for obvious reasons.

“Actually, I’d like to this opportunity to go in town.” She quickly regretted ever finishing her sentence.

“Are you sure ? Talon could still be outside, looking for you and _Gott_ only knows what could happen if they find you and -” when Angela was worried, her Swiss accent become more apparent.

“I think Talon is more worried about Sombra leaking their secret to the UN and finding Reaper than getting me back.” She was tired of saying this same sentence to everyone. “Plus”she quickly added to cut Angela “I won’t go alone. Tr- Lena is always compelling me to go out.”

That seemed to eased Angela worries without making them completely disappear. “Fine, I’ll get you a prescription.”

She dropped it pretty easily, to Amélie point de vue, that is suspect. Well, perhaps the doctor trust Lena enough to – who was she kidding ? Angela Ziegler, the best medic in the whole world trusting Lena Oxton ? The woman who was more of a daredevil than human ? No way in hell that could happen.

 

She quickly texted Lena, about going to the city in the afternoon as she left the medic bay. While waiting for a response, maybe she could enjoy the morning sun in the garden. With some luck, the ninja and his Omnic teacher had left, and she won’t have to deal with the ninja awkwardness or the omnic passive aggressiveness. She swears than no one could ever be sassier. And she wasn’t quite ready to deal with the guilt of seeing the robot.

 Guilt wasn’t the right word, but it was the closer to the pang of sadness and remorse she felt when she sees the robot. And the fact that he had never asked her for anything made it only worse.

Deeply in thought, she waved at the door who opened in response and then everything blinded her. After a few moment adjusting her eyes to the sun, she quickly looked around. Even if her sight was degenerating, _Personne n’échappait à son regard_. No one was here. She smirked, perhaps she could enjoy the sun in silence for one morning.

Ever since she left Talon side, her body craved for warm, yet was still awfully cold. She always wears at least three layer of clothes, and despite that, she was still cold. According to Angela, she will probably recover her body temperature in a few years. But for now, she had to have the most heated room in the whole Overwatch HQ.

A quick look to her phone told her that Lena was still sleeping. It was, after all only 9:15 A.M. and it wasn’t rare for the pilot to still be sleeping. So she sat on the bench, put her head in the back and just enjoyed the sun for god knows how long. As a sniper she had to stay still on an observation point for hours without moving, and she kept this habit even know.

It had scared Lena to hell when she first saw her standing still and watching a invisible point for nearly three hours straight. And sometimes it scares her too: _how much has Talon changed me ?_

She doesn’t remember much from her past as Amélie, but she knows that she was unable to stay still more than ten minutes. Gérard used to call her _mon petit colibri._ That little bird she has tattooed on her back, next to the swan, nearly invisible to all eyes, except her. Well until now.

Since a week or two, she had noticed her sight to become worse. At first, she thought she was tired, and the blurry line was going to pass away. After a week, she actually had to squint to read a newspaper title from a few meters. She didn’t go to Angela’s first. It was Lena who convinced her to go and take some test. At this point, she only went to ease her friend worries. She didn’t know it was this serious until Angela explained it to her.

She wasn’t angry at Talon, she’s not sure how it would feel to be angry. They needed the best sniper, so they made one. Simple. Efficient. And a part of that thought actually scared her: _How much is she loyal to Talon_ ? She couldn’t ask anyone about that: Lena wouldn’t understand; Angela would try to fix that too; Sombra wasn’t reachable until she wanted to and Reaper seemed like a bad choice for this kind of talk.

Her phone ringtone tore her away for her thoughts. Lena was wondering at what time she wanted to go.

 

AMÉLIE :

Do you want to eat out?

 

LENA :

Who’s cooking today ?

AMÉLIE :

the cowboy

LENA :

Well, luv… There’s this fine restaurant I’ve been wishing to try.

 

AMÉLIE :

So 13 ?

LENA :

13 be it.

Don’t be late, luv!

 

This actually made the sniper chuckles. She only had been late once, because she overslept and Lena wouldn’t let her see the end of it. A quick glance to the sun indicated her that it was already 11 o’clock. She got up from the bench, stretched a bit and began to head back to her room.

 

“Well… look who’s late again ?” Amélie grunted as a response, she had planned for a little nap and that got out of her hands. “Cheers, luv’ we still have a lot of time.” Tracer giggled at the disheveled woman.

She knows that her friend falls quickly asleep when giving the occasion. ‘Her body tries to regen from all she went through.’ once told the blond doctor. It wasn’t rare to see a blue skinned lady falling asleep on the couch a few minutes after she sat in. And it was always up to Lena to carry her to her room. Not that the British complained. She was probably the only one who didn’t made Amélie feels awkward in the whole base.

She had seen how the ex-Talon member looked at the others, as if expecting them to get revenge on her. She was really good at keeping a poker face, but sucked at reading the others. If they wanted to take revenge, they wouldn’t do it on her. Not after how she helped them with the Canary’s case.

That social anxiety had lead to a lot of fun situation, from the pilot’s perspective. She really loved the discussion between a Zennyatta and Amélie. Even thoughts, the Omnic simply wanted to express his feeling of forgivness towards a ‘poor and lost soul’, she pretty sure that Amélie didn’t quite get the same message. She really ought to work on this situation… when she’ll stop having fun.

For now, she watched as the french woman got ready. She choosed to wore a white top with a black jeans and a long blue jacket. She always wears long stuff, like she was trying to hide her skin color. _Shame, for a body like this…_ Lena thought to herself. She wasn’t religious, but that body was the proof that there is a god somewhere. And as usual when she thought of this, she felt a pang of guilt. _Have you already forgot Emily ?_ She quickly dismissed any thoughts about the sniper.

Deep in thoughts, she nearly jumped in surprise when she finally saw Amélie’s golden eyes locking in hers. She has this mesmerizing look, like she knows what you’re thinking all the time. The kind of eyes Lena could get lost into. And now she was really close to. They watched each other for a few moment, before Lena gave up and moved herself from Amélie’s door.

“It’s already 15? Why didn’t you wake me up earlier? Have you even ate something?” Amélie asked.

Lena couldn’t tell her that she chose to let the sniper rest and tried to comfort her through her nightmares. She never remembers having nightmares or crying in her sleep, and with a bit of luck she won’t have to deal with remembering that too.

“Don’t worry luv’, I’ve stolen a peanut butter jar from Winston. Plus” she added quickly “We still have the evening shift for the restaurant.” she winked playfully at her friend and watched with mixed-pleasure the blush rising.

Said sniper huffed “Well, I suppose it won’t take long for me to find some glasses. I expect you to lead the way.”

It only procured a laugh “Don’t worry sweet, I’ve been to the city far more time than you. I know the way.”

The trip was made in silence, Lena was watching with pleasure and pride her friend in town for once.

Ever since her “rescue”, Widowmaker had barely left her room, trying to reconnect with herself. She hadn’t quite managed to “fix herself” as Angela put it, but she recently accepted who she was and what she had done. Proof of this was the fact that she asked everyone to call her “Amélie” as it “was her one and only name”.

But this was barely a month old, and Amélie had yet to trust others.

 

It was a little city, roughly half a million souls, on north of Gibraltar. It was rustic and boring for a big city girl like Lena, but to Amélie it was a big step. She remembers sometime the feeling of dancing in front of a public of a million person, but that was the old her. The her before her now. All of her memories before Talon were a bit blurry, and the little she remembered feel so strange. It was as if, she wasn’t the one to live this life.

Well, _c’est la vie._ A lot of people find her cold, emotionless even after she broke free of Talon control. Things are, she doesn’t care about her past. No matter her regrets or remorse she could never go back and magically fix it, so she has to be better for the future.

_Pas l’temps d’être meilleur que les autres, je dois être meilleur qu’hier_

No time to be the best, I have to be better than yesterday.

She knows there is a song like this, but she can’t remember the title. Well, that doesn’t matter. For now, she followed Lena in the small streets. She quickly realized that the the pilot was avoiding big swarm of people on purpose. She didn’t want her to feel forced to adjust to her condition, so she stopped. She watched, amused, Lena continuing to walk in front of her only realizing that she had stopped by the end of the street.

“I’d like to see that shop, over there.” She explained, while showing a random shop on the side of the street. To get there, they would have to get across the place and all its people.

“You sure, luv’ ?” The question made her scoff, and unnerved her a bit.

“I’m not made of glasses, Tracer.” She saw the smile on her friend’s lips faltered a bit. Was she too hard on her friend? After all, she had accepted to help her to go to the glasses shop, and that was how she was rewarded…

Then Tracer extended her hand toward the tall woman. Maybe she took it better than what Amélie had expected.

“Let’s go, Widow.”

 So she is vexed. She should probably apologize, but she was so tired to being treated as if she was a little thing. She used to be one the top Talon agents. So she chose to say nothing, and followed the pilot in silence, trying to push back her feelings.

 

It did not take Amélie a lot of time to chose glasses. She decided on a small rectangle with small transparent side-pieces. It was both elegant and discreet, and suit her well. Not that Lena doubted the Frenchwoman would chose anything that doesn’t suit her, but it was weird to see how quickly she decided on a frame.

But she was still mad, and until she had her “Sorry” she decided she won’t talk. And her taciturn friend was not very talkative, so the trip to the restaurant was made in a relatively uncomfortable silence.

It wasn’t until they arrived in front of the restaurant, that Amélie spoke:

“They looked just like my mother’s.” She chose to start wearing her glasses from the moment she got them, and it was a nice to see her friend not squinting to read a poster.

“Wha-”

“My glasses, they’re just like mother’s.” she quickly explained. “I don’t remember them very well, but I remember stealing them once. To be a grown up.” She smiled fondly, as if she remembered a scene.

“You must have looked quite dashing.” Lena couldn’t help to smile too. The scene of a little Amélie running around with some glasses, trying to be a grown up must had been a sight.

“Actually, they were too big, and kept falling off my nose.” That sentence made Lena burst out laughing. Even Amélie chuckled a bit.

“THAT must had been a sight!” The pilot wiped some tears. “What happened next ?”

She quickly regretted asking that question, as the face of her friend turned into a frown. Before she could talk, Lena had already hugged her.

“It’s alright. It’s going to be alright.” She half expected the Frenchwoman to push her, and was, fact, the first one surprised to be hugged back.

“I can’t remember. Why can’t I never remember ?”

“That ain’t true, luv’. You already remembered something today. The glasses, you chose it because it reminded you of your mom, right ?”

“I think so… I’m not even sure myself.”

They both stayed silent, hugging awkwardly the other in the middle of the streets, in front of a nice restaurant. It was finally Lena who talked first:

“You wanna come home ? And… I dunno… watch some movies ?” She felt Amélie let go of her and setting up a straight face. It was scary how she could easily suppressed her own emotions.

It was a chance they didn’t reserved a table, because it was the second times in a row they both changed plan at the last minute.

“If you’re talking about your childish cartoon, then I guess I’ll have to endure it.”

“Oï- they’re not chil-”

“I’m sorry for earlier.” The sentence was so quick and casual, that Lena almost missed her. “And, _chérie_? Thank you.” Maybe it wasn’t the sorry she wanted, but the bubble of happiness inside her was enough for her to feel satisfied.


End file.
